¡No pierdas la cabeza!
by Salamander's eye
Summary: Incluso cuando estés junto de tu próximo enemigo y una terca niña de ojos azules, nunca hay que perder la cabeza. Este fic es para el concurso de Halloween de la página de Facebook: Fanfics de Gohan y Videl en español.


**¡NO PIERDAS TU CABEZA!**

DRAGON BALL Z ©AKIRA TORIYAMA

 **Sinopsis:** Incluso cuando estés junto de tu próximo enemigo y una terca niña de ojos azules, nunca hay que perder la cabeza. Este fic es para el concurso de Halloween de la página de Facebook: Fanfics de Gohan y Videl en español.

 **Nota de la autora** : ¡Hora del susto! O al menos intentarlo.

Esta historia se ambienta en la plataforma del Torneo de Cell y cuyo protagonista es el jinete sin cabeza responde al concurso de la página Fanfics de Gohan y Videl en español que si son fanáticos de la pareja la visiten porque aparte de concursos comparten mucho contenido.

Cabe destacar que fue muy difícil ver cual adaptación del jinete sin cabeza era apta para la idea de mí historia así que, investigando en libros viejos y de la red, encontré que lo más acorde a mi idea era la historia narrada en Creepypasta Wiki bajo el nombre de "La leyenda del jinete sin cabeza" dentro de la categoría de fantasmas y leyendas urbanas. Si desean saber más, pueden adentrarse allí.

Dicho esto, ¡vamos el capítulo!

* * *

 **Capítulo único:** ¡No pierdas tu cabeza!

Los sonidos que caracterizaban a la Montaña Paoz esa noche no oían y eso a Gohan lo tenía sin poder dormir. Uno pensaría que el hecho de que en pocos días deberían enfrentarse a Cell y definir el destino de la Tierra lo tendría así, pero no era su preocupación. Su padre y sus amigos estaban en óptimas condiciones para combatir. Incluso él sería de utilidad para la batalla a diferencia de otras ocasiones.

Estaba seguro de que no habría que sacrificar nada.

Por eso su inquietud reinaba en que sucedía en la montaña. No solo el ruido estaba ausente, ahora una espesa niebla estaba cubriendo el ambiente y eso despertó todos los sentidos del joven guerrero. Gohan pensó que su malestar y falta de sueño estaba vinculado a que estaba consumiendo menos cantidad de alimentos a lo habitual de lo que dictaba su especie. Una segunda hipótesis que formulo fue que tenía una acumulación de nervios a causa de temas triviales como su extenso itinerario de estudios y deberes aplazados.

Sin embargo, parte del muchacho sabía que su mente deseaba jugarle alguna especie de broma y desviarlo de aquello que acontecía en el paisaje exterior a la casa.

—Creo que debo despertar a papá y alertarle de la situación. Podría aumentar el riesgo —analizó observando la ventana. Ni la presencia de la luna era detectable ya. Además, ahora hasta la niebla se alzaba en el cielo dado que la presencia de nubes surcando el manto nocturno era inexistente—. Sera mejor actuar de inmediato.

El joven abandono su cama y fue directo a su guardarropa. De allí saco un traje como el de su maestro, con la diferencia de color en la faja y sus muñequeras. Observó ambas piezas con cierto orgullo al recordar a su amigo y maestro. Recordó los duros momentos que pasó en la llanura entrenando, de cómo fue abandonando a esa faceta de llorica y niño cobarde para formase como alguien que entendía al combate como medio defensa para quienes amas y el planeta donde vive.

Todas esas cosas estaban en juego a causa de Cell. Alguien ambicioso de poder y buscando la perfección.

Y en realidad, Gohan cuestionaba la serenidad con la que su padre estaba viviendo los días previos al torneo, pero se guardaba su juicio respecto al tema pensando en que todos habían entrenado para esto y no debería salir nada mal.

Sin embargo, sí el androide era tan terrible como decían.

¿No deberían estar preparando una estrategia o una salida por si las cosas se salían de control?

¿Su padre no debería de estar haciendo algo?

—Tal vez soy pequeño muy para comprenderla situación, ¿no? —murmuró con tristeza.

No era un adicto al combate como Vegeta o su padre, tampoco tenía motivos cruciales para luchar como Trunks o un estilo de vida que giraba en torno a eso como su mentor Piccolo o los alumnos de la escuela Tortuga

—Incluso ahora continúo siendo un niño llorón y débil que quiere ir con su papá por miedo a lo desconocido.

¿Cómo podía enfrentar el juego de Cell si estaba espantando por una espesa niebla?, ¿qué clase de guerrero pretendía ser temiendo a eso?

Tal vez su amigo desde el templo de Kamisama estaba poniéndole una prueba para experimentar su valor antes de la verdadera batalla.

Había de ser una cuestión del destino que estuviera despierto, que solo él sintiera pánico por aquello y que hasta ahora nadie de sus amigos estuviera haciendo algún movimiento.

—Yo me encargare de esto —pensó con decisión tras colocarse la capa de tela blanca con hombreras puntiagudas. Hizo un último miramiento a través de la habitación o por si había alguna señal de que sus padres despertaran. Al no al ver nada, brinco por la ventana para perderse en la espesura de la montaña y matar las inquietudes que lo carcomían por dentro—. Papá, mamá, descuiden. Estaré de regreso para el amanecer.

Y se alzó en vuelo siendo absorbido por la espesa niebla sin saber lo que esperaba más adelante.

En ese mismo instante, el viento ceso su movimiento.

* * *

Gohan lo único que escuchaba era su corazón latiendo lento y el ruido de la capa golpeando su espalda. No sabía si estaba por el camino correcto o yendo directo hacía el peor de los escenarios posibles. Por inercia y precaución aminoro la velocidad e intentó visualizar por donde andaba.

Esa neblina, cada vez más espesa, no dejaba ver nada.

—No percibo nada cerca de mí —pensó. Presencias mínimas tampoco podías sentirlas y era más extraño que ahora ni siquiera podía sentir la presencia de su padre—. Esto se vuelve cada vez más extraño y además la niebla está dificultando mi visión.

Gohan no pudo evitar sentirse un poco aterrad. Algo inusual. Porque esto no era nada comparado a los actos macabros de Freezer o los androides. Pero el silencio, ese silencio estaba durando demasiado para el gusto del muchacho. Este comenzaba a perpetuar en su interior y en el instante en que decidió detenerse, ese pequeño momento donde el corazón se detiene para iniciar el siguiente latido; fue en ese momento donde soltó un alarido de terror que quebró la tensa calma que reinaba.

Frente a él y tan blanca como la luna ausente esa noche una plataforma cuadrada se alzaba. Alrededor había cuatro puntas decorativas y en el centro con una postura recta estaba él. El ente que Gohan había proyectado en sus pesadillas durante su estadía en la Habitación del Tiempo, quien había puesto en jaque a cada uno de sus amigos y matado a miles…, Cell estaba frente a suyo, para desdicha también, observándolo con incertidumbre y cierta sorpresa.

—Maldición, llegue al área del torneo del Cell sin darme cuenta…—farfulló Gohan descendiendo sobre la plataforma. ¿Qué otra opción tenía? Si huía era seguro que el androide intentaría matarlo y era mejor, al menos en esa situación, hacerle frente que huir como cobarde.

Cell se veía todavía con cierta sorpresa en sus facciones al tener al hijo de Son Goku a solo unos metros de distancia y más con anticipación a la fecha estipulada para el torneo. Era extraño, asimismo, que un niño estuviera a estas horas de la noche vagando sin rumbo alguno.

Era sencillamente insólito y el bio-androide se vio en la necesidad de acotar.

—¿Que sucede, Gohan?, ¿acaso tu sed de pelea se apodero de ti y has venido a retarme antes?

—Para nada —negó de inmediato—. Lo que me trajo a ti nada tiene que ver contigo —contestó.

Cell soltó una carcajada.

—¿Qué es lo gracioso?

—Nada que tenga que ver contigo, Gohan —respondió de la misma forma. El pequeño saiyajin frunció el ceño denotando su molestia—. No me mires así. Nadie dijo que tendría actuar de manera simpática contigo solo porque no vienes a matarme —y con tono más prudente, inquirió—. Lo único que despierta mi curiosidad es saber que te mantiene despierto a estas horas.

Gohan no supo si interpretar eso como auténtica preocupación o solo curiosidad desinteresada por parte del enemigo. Igual tenía razón, no existía un motivo claro de porque estaba allí más que la indagación por saber porque la niebla estaba tan espesa y cubriendo el ambiente.

Pero eso paso un segundo plano ante la duda que nació en él. ¿Por qué no había sentido la presencia de Cell cuando se acercaba a la plataforma? Era consciente de que podía ocultar su presencia, pero no veía la necesidad de hacerlo siendo que se habían pactado algunas cosas previas al torneo.

Gohan suspiro. Cuestionarse internamente no resolvería nada. Era más optimo preguntárselo a Cell por extraño que fuera.

—Respóndeme una cosa, ¿acaso ocultaste tu presencia o sentiste la mía cuando me acercaba? —le preguntó con seriedad—. Porque te seré sincero, llevo mucho tiempo sin sentir ninguna presencia. Incluso he perdido el rastro del ki de mi padre y los demás.

—¿Qué dijiste?, ¿acaso no escondiste tu presencia acercándote aquí? —amonestó Cell observando al chico con asombro. El susodicho negó con la cabeza y el bio-androide se molestó—. ¿Qué juego es este, mocoso?

—No lo sé. Ni siquiera estoy seguro de lo que sucede —increpó mirando al entorno que nuevamente volvía a oprimirle el pecho. De pronto, una sensación abrupta lo golpeo y se giró rápido hacia Cell—. ¡Detrás de…! —y sus palabras muriendo en su boca.

¿Iba a advertirle al malo de un peligro tras él?

Pero no se vio en la necesidad de advertirle nada a Cell. Esa sensación que lo apresaba se revelo como un ki en la plataforma perteneciente a una niña. Esta había saltado con una patada directa hacia la cabeza del androide y rebotado contra el cuerpo de este.

—Maldición… ¡ese fue mi mejor golpe y no pude hacer nada! —refunfuñó la muchacha con molestia. Se incorporó del suelo y adoptó una postura de pelea nuevamente—. No creas que me daré por vencido, insecto.

Cell ni siquiera prestó atención a los dichos de la mocosa.

Gohan la observó con curiosidad.

Era una chica que debía compartir su estatura y edad. Vestía unos shorts negros que hacían juego con sus guantes, unas botas marrones, una sudadera de manga corta rosada y por encima una camisa de tirantes gruesos de color blanco. Su cabello negro estaba recogido y lo más llamativo, desde la perspectiva del hijo de Son Goku, eran sus impresionantes ojos azules que eran los que más delataban sus emociones en ese momento.

Y capaz el hijo de Son Goku se hubiera quedado apreciando aún más a la misteriosa chica sino fuera porque volvió a atacar a Cell que esta vez no tuvo la delicadeza de no atacar y mando a volar a la chica contra una montaña.

Por suerte, Gohan estuvo allí para socorrerla y evitarle un daño mortal.

—¡Oye suéltame, niño! Es mi oportunidad de atacarlo ahora que bajo su guardia —refunfuñaba la chiquilla en brazos del muchacho quien intentaba maniobrar para no caer—. ¿Y cómo has hecho para volar como avión?, ¡es imposible que un mocoso como tú pueda hacerlo!

—Créeme que no has visto nada, niña —contestó Gohan regresando a la plataforma y dejando a la niña en el suelo que, al instante, salió dispuesta a atacar.

Gohan fue más rápido allí y la sostuvo del brazo.

—¡He dicho que me sueltes!

—No lo hare. No tiene sentido que vayas a atacar porque la diferencia de poderes entre ustedes es enorme —acotó con calma—. Solo conseguirás que te maten.

—En primera no me digas niña. Me llamó Videl —rezongó la muchacha de pelo negro cesando de huir del agarre—. Y en segunda, ¿cómo estas tan seguro de que no puedo vencerlo?, ¿eres una especie de mago o adivino?

—No soy ni mago ni adivino. Y mi nombre es Gohan —respondió en un tono más cansado. Videl era bastante difícil—. Solo con sentir la presencia de Cell y la tuya puedo saber la diferencia de poderes. ¿Acaso no te enseñaron a leer las energías del cuerpo?

—¡No porque eso existe!, ¿qué clase de idiota se creería que dentro de nosotros hay energía? —soltó con molestia. Gohan no hizo más que suspirar y apartarse de ella. No tenía el tiempo ni las ganas de reñir con alguien tan terca—. ¡Oye, ¿a dónde vas?! —increpó en tono más calmado al ver como el chico se alejaba.

—No quiero perder el tiempo una niña tan terca como tú. Tengo mis propios asuntos por resolver —respondió y se sentó del otro lado de la plataforma. Sinceramente sentía que allí, y aunque Cell se hallara a escasos metros de distancia, resolvería el misterio—. Sin embargo, todavía sigo sin entender…

—¿Por qué el ki de esa mocosa pudimos sentirlo? —interrumpió Cell desde el centro de la plataforma. Gohan asintió—. La verdad creí que era solo un absurdo juego, pero está claro que esto se vuelve extraño a cada momento que pasa.

—Eso es cierto, pero… ¿qué puede provocar una espesa niebla y que repentinamente desaparezcan las presencias de todo ser vivo?

—Sea lo que sea espero que se resuelva rápido para que esa mocosa y tú se vallan de aquí —señalo el bio-androide a Videl. Esta todavía rezongaba con molestia—. Por si no lo sabias, esto es una plataforma para artes marciales y no la próxima sede de la guardería de Piccolo.

 _—Siempre haciendo bromas malas, Ponciano._

—¡¿Quién dijo eso?! —cuestionó con severidad el pequeño saiyajin a la nada mientras se colocaba en una postura de combate. Cell optó esa postura y la niña se acercó a ellos—. Responde, ¡¿quién eres?!

— _Oh, Federico. Siempre tan impaciente, siempre tan necesitado de saber todo… ¡como detesto eso de ti!_

La desconocida voz soltó una carcajada siniestra que resonó en el viento que pronto comenzó a rugir con fiereza. El par de niños y el androide pronto comenzaron a sentir una extraña presencia, no era necesario tener el conocimiento de sentir el ki para que aquello provocara escalofríos y cierto pánico.

—Escucha, sabandija. Sí tienes la osadía de venir a perpetuar mi plataforma para bufarte de mí, ¡te destruiré de inmediato! —estalló Cell en cólera. Podía soportar al hijo de Son Goku por ser un valioso candidato al combate e incluso a la mocosa porque Gohan estaba dispuesto a protegerla. Pero su paciencia no soportaba a un bufón que no revelaba su presencia ante él y osaba reírse—. ¡Muere!

—No espera Cell, ¡prometiste no matar a nadie más! —aulló el pequeño en un inútil intento de detener el ataque de energía que el androide disparo a la espesura—. Miserable…

Iba a señalar su estupidez sino fuera por el caballo que se escuchó relinchar con irritación desde el punto donde el ataque se había perdido. Pronto, las pezuñas del animal comenzaron a sonar con firmeza y el murmullo de una sonata lúgubre se sumó el ruido ambiental.

Los tres seres presentes en la plataforma se pusieron alerta. Sea lo que fuera que se acercaba, era claramente peligroso.

—Gohan, esto no me gusta nada… —murmuró Videl muy bajito. Toda esa osadía de hace instantes se había disipado y sido reemplazada por pánico, mucho pánico—. ¿No puedes sentir su supuesta energía interior?

El susodicho negó con la cabeza y por una extraña cuestión en su interior se giró a mira los ojos azules de Videl. Antes ya lo había señalado, sus ojos reflejaban las emociones del momento, y ahora estaban mostrando todo el terror y miedo que la chica estaba sintiendo. Ni siquiera parecía percibir que se encontraba a escasos centímetros de Cell, el sujeto que antes había querido asesinar.

—Gohan…

—Descuida, Videl. Nada malo ocurrirá, me encargare de que nada te pase, ¿lo entiendes? —y para hacer más fuerte su dictamen, tomó la mano enguantada de la chica y le sonrió mirando sus ojos azules los cuales le sirvieron para ver el ataque que iba directo a ellos—. ¡Cuidado!

Fue una filosa espada la que Gohan evito que le cayera directo en la espalda gracias a saltar un momento antes, pero no evito que le provocara un gran daño en el hombro, a tal punto de perder gran cantidad de sangre. Rápidamente dejo a la chica en el suelo y corrió a sacarse la capa con urgencia para aplicar un vendaje de inmediato a la zona herida.

—¡Gohan, estas herido! —acotó Videl espantada viendo como su brazo se teñía de rojo—. Espera, déjame…

—¡Cuidado, imbéciles! —Cell rugió mientras otra espada caía en dirección a Gohan y el androide desviaba su trayecto hacia la neblina—. Mocosos inútiles, ¡no bajen la guardia!

El hijo de saiyajin tardó un segundo en comprender que el enemigo había salvado su pellejo antes de incorporarse y volver a ponerse en pose de batalla. Detrás, la muchacha observaba con asombro como tanto el joven como el villano estaban a codo a codo mirando hacia el lugar de donde venían las espadas.

— _Vaya, vaya. Han sido capaces de esquivar mis espadas. Veo que la unión entre Ponciano y Federico es increíble. ¿O me equivoco, Margarita?_

—¿Margarita? ..., ¿acaso me habla a mí? —se preguntó la chica de cabellos oscuros mientras el sonido de las pezuñas del caballo y la sonata sombría volvían a perpetuar en sus oídos—. ¡Responde!, ¿acaso soy yo esa tal Margarita?

—¡Videl no lo… —y las palabras de Gohan murieron allí. Tuvo que esquivar una nueva espada que ahora no le dio a él, sino que fue directo a cortar un brazo del androide al lado suyo—. ¡Cell!

El androide cayó lentamente hacia atrás. Su sonido fue seco y con su estremecimiento.

Ni Gohan ni Videl notaron como la misteriosa voz cobraba presencia en la plataforma.

Fue el relincho salvaje del animal que montaba lo que alertó a ambos niños de su siniestra presencia. A simple vista parecía ser un extraordinario jinete que montaba con facilidad el inmenso caballo, pero al mirarlo en detalle, había una sola cosa que convertía al jinete en un ser aterrador.

La falta de cabeza.

El grito de ambos niños en ese momento fue colosal.

—¡Videl, salgamos de aquí! —berreó tomando la mano de la chica con prisa e intentando alzarse en vuelo, algo se vio obstruido ante el repentino látigo que se enredó sus pies—. ¡Videl!

—¡Gohan!

Gohan pronto estuvo al lado del jinete sin cabeza que dio un vertiginoso golpe a su estómago dejándolo atontado. Ese momento lo aprovecho para arrancar a todo galope por la plataforma y golpear de forma constante al muchacho contra las puntas de sus botas o el cuerpo del caballo.

—¡Gohan, resiste! —aulló la chica persiguiendo al caballo que giraba en círculos por la plataforma. Era imposible alcanzarlo.

— _¡Oh, mi inocente Margarita!_ —exclamó el jinete con un tono de falsa pena mientras tomaba a un herido chico por el cuello de su traje—. _Quiere defender a Federico después de los crueles que tu padre, Ponciano y él fueron conmigo…_ —y sin pensarlo, golpeó a Gohan en la cara causando un chillido de terror en Videl—. _¿Acaso olvidaste lo que me hicieron a mí, Margarita?, ¡¿lo que le hicieron a nuestro amor?!_

Golpe tras golpe iban a la cara del pequeño saiyajin quien apenas si podía quejarse cada vez que el puño se alejaba de su rostro. El jinete parecía poseído y dispuesto a matarlo. Videl debía actuar y seguirle la corriente a ese sujeto, por maniático que fuese, para salvar la vida de Gohan.

Con lágrimas en los ojos y un inmenso dolor en el pecho, pronuncio.

—¡Ya déjalo!

—Videl, no…—exclamó Gohan, débilmente. Ella no podía vencerlo. Tenía el coraje, pero no la fuerza suficiente—. No lo enfrentes, recuerda que…

—No voy a enfrentarlo, Gohan. Solo quiero saber que quiere de mí —contestó tajante y acercándose al jinete—. A ver, dime. ¿Quién eres y porque los atacas a ellos?

El jinete soltó un sonido, complacido. Tiró al hijo de Son Goku al suelo no sin antes ordenar a su caballo que lo aplastara con sus inmensas pezuñas, cosa que causo un inmenso dolor al muchacho e hizo que escupiera sangre. La niña quiso decir algo, pero el jinete antes habló.

— _¡Oh, esta nueva vida te ha vuelto ingenua, amada mía! Parece que no recuerdas nuestra trágica historia que me he condenado a esta apariencia y a ti a revivir reiteradas veces._

—Sí, la verdad me ha vuelto una tonta —explicó con sarcasmo que el jinete no pareció captar—. Refréscame la memoria, ¿quieres?

El jinete soltando una carcajada sincera, procedió a narrar los hechos.

— _Nuestra historia se remonta a uno de esos_ _pueblos alejados de la entonces montañosa ciudad de noroeste. Sucedió allí que dos hombres lugareños se disputaban el amor de una bella mujer llamada: Margarita Garza. Osease, tú_ —comenzó narrando y la chica no pudo evitar sorprenderse—. _Tú bello y sedoso cabello negro junto a tus impresionantes ojos azules los traía locos a los dos. Salvó que tu corazón_ _pertenecía, en secreto, a otro muchacho de ese mismo pueblo. Su nombre era Lorenzo Antonio Sánchez._

—Y ese tal Lorenzo eres tú…—comentó con obviedad.

— _Claro. En vida yo fui un_ _asombroso jinete que montaba con facilidad los caballos de su rancho La Cruceta, localizada al 7.8 por la carretera Reynosa, y precisamente, fue en ese extinto rancho donde se protagonizó una de las más terroríficas historias de la cual aún todavía no se tiene una explicación lógica y científica de lo que en realidad sucedió ahí..._

—Un momento, ¡el rancho La Cruceta! —Gohan pareció recobrar las fuerzas al reconocer el nombre del territorio. Todo su sistema se estimuló para liberarse de la tortura. Era ahora o nunca—. ¡Allí es donde nace la leyenda de…! ¡Ah!, ¡Erg!, ¡Ah!

Las palabras se atajaron abruptamente por las pezuñas del caballo que, de manera siniestra, aplicaba aún más fuerza contra el cuerpo del joven. Videl gritó de espanto e intentó detener al animal, no obstante, el jinete había tomado su brazo con brusquedad impidiendo tal acción. Ella intentó zafarse, pero la fuerza en su brazo aumento y comenzó a causarle dolor.

No tomando en cuenta todo esto, el montador persiguió con el cuento.

— _Cuando me di cuenta del amor que me profesabas, te correspondí_ _totalmente en tus sentimientos y te llevé en una noche de luna llena hacia al rancho donde fuimos felices solos y nos amamos profundamente…_ _—_ y su voz melosa se enmudeció un santiamén, para proceder a un acento funesto y susceptible —. _Lástima, mi querida Margarita, que tus padres no opinaran igual… ¡Ellos se_ _negaban totalmente al romance entre nosotros pues los predilectos para ellos eran precisamente algunos de los otros hombres en disputa! ¡Nunca tendrían encuentra a mi humilde ser que, sin pelear alguna batalla, gano tu corazón!_

Revelaciones como las del sujeto sin cabeza indujeron una considerable conmoción en Videl. Toda revoloteaba en torno a un altercado de los padres que permanecían cerrados a consentir a Lorenzo como pareja a causa de su clase social. Eso lo comprendía. Recientemente, un conjunto de eventos asombrosos la envolvían en una clase económica contraria y todo lo que sobrellevaba dichas eventualidades se proyectaban en ascenso, como los cambios de actitud de familiares y amigos cercanos que fastidiaban alrededor con un ímpetu indetectable tiempo atrás.

—Pero ¿qué paso después?, ¿cómo terminaste sin cabeza?

—Videl…—pensó el hijo de saiyajin al ver el semblante triste de la chica, ¿en verdad sentía pena por el jinete sin cabeza?

— _Tu padre y esos dos idiotas idearon un plan_ _para deshacerse de mí y quitarme del camino..._ —pronuncio con un tono grave y triste, para luego continuar con una voz más enojada—. _Esa noche interrumpieron mi rancho. Tú_ _te encontrabas dormida mientras que terminaba de amarrar unos caballos. En eso cuatro poderosos brazos me atraparon y una nube de puñetazos llovió sobre mi rostro sin darme oportunidad de ver a los agresores ni mucho menos de defenderme_ — el jinete suspiró y con odio, agregó—. _¡Estos malditos terminaron por decapitarme y ahora hare lo mismo con ellos!_

El jinete subió a Videl al caballo con rudeza y la sujeto contra su cuerpo con mucha barbarie. La chica intentó soltarse de forma inútil pues por un arte de magia siniestra estaba amarrada contra el sujeto decapitado.

— _Descuida, amada Margarita. Pronto estaremos juntos como siempre…_ —comentó el jinete con sadismo notorio—. _¡Solo déjame cortar unas cuantas cabezas!_

Y su espada se volvió hacía el casi inconsciente Gohan que apenas se mantenía en sus cinco sentidos tras el mal rato con las pezuñas de caballo. Videl chilló y se tapó los ojos, aterrada. A continuación, sin embargo, lo que se había escuchado no era el ruido de una espada cortando o siendo enterrada en algún cuerpo. Eso que se escuchó e hizo a la chica destapar sus ojos fue el ruido de un arma cayendo al suelo y un estreñido extraño que era ni más ni menos que el jinete siendo atravesado por el brazo de Cell.

—Lamento informarte que no está en las reglas de esta plataforma la idea de decapitar tu rival, sabandija —pronuncio el androide sacando su brazo del cuerpo del jinete y que, sin decir palabra alguna, cayo del caballo—. Miserable…

Ni bien el jinete tocó suelo, comenzó a retorcerse de dolor y agonía, cosa que descontrolaron al caballo que como loco comenzó a moverse con Videl encima todavía. Gohan en un último esfuerzo por incorporarse y seguro que no recibiría una pezuña en la espalda por ello, se impulsó hacía adelante para capturar a la chica entre sus brazos mientras el inmenso animal se perdía en espesa niebla hasta no dejar ni rastro de su fuerte relinche.

Sin embargo, si se logró escuchar chillido de agonía tras un ataque que Cell disparó en la dirección donde había huido. Todo había acabado, incluso para el caballo.

Ambos niños se desplomaron la plataforma, agotados y confundidos. Fueron instantes de mucha tensión y donde sus vidas habían estado al borde la muerte. ¿Qué podían decirse ahora que las cosas estaban calmadas y resueltas?

Gohan podía decir que estaba más confundid que Videl. Ese sentimiento que había surgido de la nada al verla sobre el caballo y la forma en que había saltado para salvarla eran inexplicables. Nunca había experimentado nada similar en su corta vida y quería saber que era. En el fondo, se sentía agradable con ese calorcito aflorando en su interior a causa de Videl.

—Videl yo…—se atrevió a decir. La chica reaccionó entonces, estaba sujeta al cuello Gohan que también la sujetaba por la cintura todavía, aferrándola contra su torso—. ¡Lo lamento, no me di cuenta! —exclamó separándose con toda la cara roja.

—¡Tonto, tendrías que haberme soltado enseguida! —increpó con molestia, pero sin evitar sonrojarse levemente. Nunca ningún chico había actuado así con ella—. Oye, ¿estás bien?, ¿ese caballo no te hirió gravemente?

En realidad, si fuera sincero, debería decirle que estuvo a nada de hacerlo papilla. Pero no quería preocuparla por lo que optó por minimizar su situación.

—Creo que estaré bien con unas vendas, pero…—y se incorporó tomando la mano de la muchacha y mirando a directo a donde leía sus emociones—. ¿Tu estas bien? Videl me preocupe mucho por ti. Ese jinete quería llevarte con él.

Podría parecer que había hablado en exceso, Gohan lo presentía. Aunque era cierto que sintió mucho pánico cuando el jinete la había sujetado contra su cuerpo y había declarado que solo faltaban cortar unas cabezas antes de llevársela.

Fue una fortuna que el bio-androide había esperado el momento óptimo para atacar y acabar con el jinete. Debía admitir que el crédito de la victoria se lo llevaba quien estaba poniendo el destino de la Tierra en juego.

Algo inusualmente extraño. Aunque nada había tenido un sentido esa noche.

No obstante, lo importante era que ese sujeto no iba a molestar más.

— _Margarita…_

—¡¿Todavía sigue con vida?! —cuestionó Gohan, molesto. Lanzó una mirada de reproche a Cell que solo devolvió una mirada de molestia y lo ignoro—. Creí que darías el golpe final.

—Esta sabandija no vale el uso de mi perfecta energía, renacuajo —argumentó el androide volviendo su posición original en el centro de la plataforma—. Encárgate tú de terminar el trabajo sucio y vete. Esto no es una guardería.

Gohan observó con rencor y Cell repitió la acción.

Ese conjunto de acontecimientos si bien habían volcado que el bio-androide le salvara la vida y venciera el jinete, no quitaba que continuara siendo una amenaza. El destino de la Tierra todavía estaba en juego.

—Tienes razón, esto no es una guardería —contestó con desprecio—. Vámonos, Videl. Tenemos que acabar con ese miserable.

—No espera, ¡no lo mates, Gohan! —defendió la muchacha al cuerpo del jinete que se movía débilmente y repetía el nombre su amada en incontables susurros—. Solo déjame saber una cosa.

Quiso decirle que no, negarle la chance de hablar con ese maniático. Pero en sus ojos azules veía la necesidad de saber el final de la historia del jinete sin cabeza y su amada.

—De acuerdo, solo pregúntale —respondió dejando caer su cabeza, rendido.

Cell se carcajeaba y Gohan no pudo evitar murmurar unos cuantos insultos hacía el ser perfecto.

—No soy sordo, Gohan —apuntó.

—¿Quieres callarte?

Ignorando a los dos que estaban allí, Videl se acercó al jinete que, al sentirla de alguna forma, solo un suspiro de alegría algo débil. Estaba agonizando y no había nada que se pudiera hacer para salvarlo. Videl no pudo evitar soltar unas lágrimas sintiendo pena por esa alma incomprendida pues la tildaban como rareza, su desplante en cada fiereza e ignorando era lo que pretendía realmente ese jinete.

—Dime, Lorenzo…—murmuró la chica en un susurro—. Después de cortar cabezas y asesinar a quienes te mataron, ¿pudiste encontrar a Margarita?

— _Claro que sí_ —contestó con una alegría inmensa, a pesar de apenas poder hablar—. _Si bien en vida me_ _arrebataron tu amor, Margarita, más allá de la muerte no pudieron lograrlo. Porque además de cobrarme la mala jugada te lleve lejos, muy lejos. Y hasta hoy en día cuentan que no volvieron a ver a Margarita y aquel jinete extraño por el pueblo ni por lugares cercanos. Dicen que se marchó más allá, a todo galope; en brazos de su amado para seguirse amando como jamás lo hicieron en vida._

— _Entonces, ¿por qué estás aquí, amado mío? Sí yo tu amada, tu amada Margarita está aquí esperando lejos, muy lejos de aquí por ti_ —una nueva voz se escuchó en la neblina, pero esta vez todo alrededor se despejo. Dejando ver con el comienzo del amanecer a una hermosa mujer que apareció a los pies del cuerpo sin cabeza—. _¡Oh, Lorenzo!, ¿qué te han hecho?_

Para asombro de todos, incluido Cell, el cuerpo del jinete se levantó como si nada le hubiera pasado y de la nada su cabeza apareció entre sus hombros. Videl soltó un grito al cielo y se acercó a Gohan que confundido intentaba ocurrir que pasaba.

—Pero como es que…

— _Oh, no intentes encontrarle la lógica, mi niño_ —habló la verdadera Margarita que sonreía con calidez ante ambos pequeños—. _Existen cosas que están fuera de nuestro entendimiento._ _Así como lo son las energías que fluyen por sus cuerpos y puedes sentir_ —comentó y Gohan sonrió ante la cara molesta de Videl.

—¿Pero porque nosotros?, ¿Por qué nos vimos involucrados en esto? — alterco Videl con molestia—. ¿Acaso no se dieron cuenta que casi morimos?

—Es cierto, eso no fue divertido —conversó Gohan con tono serio.

Lorenzo y Margarita miraron serios a los niños, no eran tan ingenuos o despistados como para quedarse con la duda. Debían serles sinceros.

— _La verdad es que cada aniversario de los acontecimientos, las pesadillas me carcomen por dentro y termino descontrolado_ —explico Lorenzo apenado—. _He estado durante siglos_ _buscando un método para no pasar por esto y matar a más gente inocente, pero…_

— _No hemos encontrado solución alguna_ —finalizo Margarita—. _A mí reiteradas veces se me ha ofrecido ir al paraíso, pero no pienso descansar hasta ver que Lorenzo vaya conmigo. Lo amo y no pienso dejarlo._

—Tal vez haya una forma…—confesó Gohan proyectando el recuerdo de las esferas. Con un resultado positivo durante la batalla en unos días, el deseo al dios dragón para que rompa con la maldición de Lorenzo estaría disponible—. El único inconveniente es esperar hasta que acabamos con Cell y…

—Espera, ¿cómo que vencerlo? Dijiste que mis poderes eran distintos a los de él —cuestiono Videl enfadada—. ¿Acaso piensas venir el día del torneo y derrotarlo?

Gohan en ese instante se dio cuenta que habló de más, estaba revelando información privada de él y sus orígenes que no cualquiera debería saber y todo porque esta niña lo traía confundido desde hace rato.

—Eso te lo diré después, solo te diré que Cell no saldrá victorioso —aseguró, sonriendo. Y se extrañó cuando Lorenzo y Margarita no estaban igual que él—. ¿Qué sucede?, ¿por qué esas caras?

— _No queremos sonar aguafiestas, pero parte de nuestra maldición es que sí las victimas sobreviven deberán olvidar todos los hechos de esta noche_ —apenas pronuncio eso, ambos niños se miraron con tristeza—. _Lamento que tenga que ser así, sin embargo, solo puedo mantener en tu memoria la promesa que nos has hecho por ser como nuestra salida para romperla._

—Está bien, lo entiendo. Son cosas de ustedes —Gohan no pudo evitar sonar apenado. Había conocido a una chica estupenda y debía olvidarla—. Solo…, ¿nos dejan despedirnos?

Lorenzo y Margarita asintieron, dando espacio a ambos niños que se miraron con tristeza. Sin embargo, Videl fue la primera en actuar antes de que Gohan dijera alguna rareza. Porque en poco tiempo sabía cuan complicado podía llegar a ese muchacho así que opto por lo sencillo, besarlo levemente en los labios ante la consternación y sorpresa del muchacho. Gohan no tardó corresponder, aunque después se separaron y ambos quedaron con los rostros colorados y los labios hinchados.

—¿Nos volvemos a ver? —preguntó Gohan tras un silencio incomodo, pero sonriendo bobamente.

—Supongo que sí, tienes que enseñarme a volar…—excusó intentando matar el momento de alguna forma. Era tarde, una sonrisa boba también adorno su rostro.

Lorenzo y Margarita, al verlos tan atontados, actuaron con rapidez para borrar de sus mentes cualquier hecho relacionado a esa noche.

Años después y sin que ellos lo predijeran, Gohan y Videl se volverían a encontrar esta vez para estar juntos para siempre.

Cada uno tenía un recuerdo borroso de una extraña noche donde casi pierden la cabeza por un jinete decapitado. Sin embargo, la verdadera perdida de cabeza que tendrían cada uno no sería a causa de eso, sino a gracias una chica de mal carácter en el caso de Gohan y un joven rubio que sabía volar de parte de Videl.

Entonces al final, el jinete si cumplió su cometido al hacerles perder la cabeza a ambos.

Aunque no la perdieron literalmente, sino que la perdieron para amor, uno tan fuerte y que traspasara los siglos al igual que el amor de Lorenzo y Margarita.


End file.
